femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Milano (The Closer)
Robin Milano (Cynthia Watros) is the hidden main villainess from "Identity Theft," episode 5.09 of The Closer (airdate August 3, 2009). She is a psychiatrist and the wife of fellow psychiatrist Keith Milano, who was murdered before the episode's events. Robin was first shown confronting Brenda Leigh Johnson regarding Russell Clark, who confessed to killing Keith and was in the midst of a deal, with Robin voicing her indignation over Russell not being sentenced as of yet. Russell had willingly confessed to killing Keith, and repeated his confession during his interview, claiming that he strangled Keith with his bare hands. In addition, Russell stated that both Keith and Robin were con artists targeting patients with incurable diseases, and it had been established that the Milanos had been using holistic treatments on their patients--one of them being Russell's schizophrenic son, James Clark, with Russell adding that he pleaded with Keith to stop treating James. Brenda and the rest of her Major Crimes crew suspected holes in Russell's confession, and it led them to suspect that Russell was covering for James. Sure enough, Brenda and Lt. Mike Tao's interview with James had him revealing that he was called by Dr. Milano to his office, which he described as being dark and having the blinds closed--both attributes being foreign to him. In addition, James stated that he found Keith deceased, and he confessed to killing him, claiming that he used one of his socks to strangle him. Russell was in the office looking for the murder weapon, but couldn't find it, and after thinking back to Russell's statement about convincing Keith to halt his treatment of James, she brought in Russell and used Robin's appearance to pick up her belongings to find out the truth of what really happened. The episode's climax had Brenda escorting Robin into a design reenactment of the couple's office on the day of the murder, and it ended up revealing that Keith's true killer was none other than Robin herself. As Brenda revealed, Keith agreed to Russell's pleas, not only putting James back on his medication, but canceling his wife's patients--even returning the money their patients paid them. Robin was angered by Keith's sudden change of heart, and in response, she strangled her husband to death with her gold purse strap. Before killing her husband, the evil Robin closed the blinds and shut off the lights to make sure she couldn't be seen committing the murder, and afterwards, the villainess summoned James into the office and left through the back. After denying it at first, Robin confessed to the argument and claimed that she accidentally killed Keith during the spat. However, Brenda stated that the fact that the room was dark and the blinds were closed clearly showed that Robin planned to kill her husband and wanted no one to see her, and afterwards, Robin was handcuffed and arrested for her husband's murder. Trivia * Cynthia Watros also appeared as the villainous Janice Malloy on Warehouse 13. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested